


It was designed with you in mind

by crookedspoon



Series: Necessities of Life [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Femslash February, International Fanworks Day 2017, Prompt Fic, Silly, Video & Computer Games, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Playing MGSV and poking fun at the male gaze."Batman: Harley/Ivy - bikini" @ femslash100.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> Written for "Batman: Harley/Ivy - bikini" at femslash100's [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6059596#t6059596).

"What kind of porno game are you playing this time?" Ivy asks, watching a scantily clad lady roll around in the on-screen rain.

"It's a tactical action-adventure, I'll have you know," Harley corrects, trying hard but failing to suppress the giggles.

"And what is _that_?"

"That, my dear friend and lover extraordinaire, is Quiet. She's my tactical buddy. Helps me out on missions."

"Dressed like that?"

"Why, yes. She detests clothing. She breathes through her skin."

"Oh, really."

"Yep. Does photosynthesis, too."

"Photo—? Now, that's just ridiculous."

"Why is that ridiculous? You can do it."

"Well, yes. But you can see the chlorophyll through my skin, whereas this girl's pigmentation is pink as a pig's."

"It's just a video game. Roll with it."

"I would, if this camera didn't pan onto her pale breasts so much."

"Do you have anything against those shapely boobs?"

"I have something against the male gaze at play here."

"Um, what if I told you it's kinda-sorta mine too? I'm totally distracted by that boobage shoved into my face. I really want to touch them. They just look so soft and cushion-y."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Hey, can I touch your boobs? You're practically wearing a tactical swimsuit already. It's hot."

"Is that supposed to win me over?"

"Maybe? I've been thinking about ditching my own costume as well and scampering around in booty shorts and crop tops from now on. What do you think?"

"That it would be very bullet-proof."

"I'm fast, I'll just dodge them."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "Mythologies" by David Lehman.
> 
> If you liked my work, please leave a kudo and consider leaving a comment. My work and I live for feedback. You can also follow me [on tumblr](I'd%20trade%20my%20life%20for%20words) for updates and stuff. :D


End file.
